1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser shock peening techniques, and, more particularly, to processing methods employing various laser shock peening procedures to enhance the deep compressive residual stress characteristics induced by laser shock peening and to selectively modify in a controlled manner the compressive residual stress distribution profile developed in a processed workpiece, such as an airfoil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser shock processing has found use in applications involving the enhancement of certain structural features such as the leading and trailing edges of turbine engine compressor or other airfoils. Various strategies have focused upon finding adequate laser beam spot patterns to process the airfoil. However, little attention has been given to determining useful techniques that can provide desired shockwave groups and accompanying stress distribution profiles.
In a typical application, when a shockwave from a single laser irradiated spot on the surface of a material propagates into the material from the surface, the peak pressure is highest at the surface and then decreases (i.e., attenuates) with increasing depth into the material. If the peak pressure is high enough, namely, above the dynamic yield strength of the workpiece, the shockwave plastically deforms the material below the surface in an amount generally proportionate to the amount that the peak pressure is above the dynamic yield strength.
The plastic yielding gives rise to plastic strain in the material, which creates the compressive residual stresses desired by the process. As the peak pressure of the shockwave decreases with increasing depth below the surface, the amount of plastic strain also decreases. This factor limits the depth of the compressive residual stress that can be introduced into the workpiece.